Super Synthesiser!
Super Synthesiser!(スーパーシンセサイザー！''Sūpāshinsesaizā!) is Techieberry38's first fanime. Plot Due to her amazing mark in music, Japanese-American Nakamura Akari has just transferred from her sleepy American town to the most prestigious music academy in all of Japan, Utane Academy for Execptionally Musical Students. Not knowing much Japanese at all, Akari must rely on her musical skill to build a new school life, and most of all, become the school's Synthesiser Master, the legendary student who is said to be able to awaken the true power in a song in order to awaken a mysterious pair of androids along with their once famed singing voices. A new school brings new friends, the first of these friends being quieter Chiharu, a girl whom she forms a band with known as Project Producer. She has a lot in front of her, especially the Idolettes, the popular girls who relish in destroying wannabes, bullying new kids and forcing trends. Characters NOTE: Last name comes first. Project Producer '''Nakamura Akari' Akari is the main protagonist of Super Synthesiser!. She is nothing more an average 13-year old girl other than the fact she is a musical prodigy, exceeding almost all her peers. Her new school is, to her, a relief now that everyone else learns at her speed, but with great skill comes a whopping amount of bullies, which nip at her each day. Akari is not your sportiest student, but otherwise she is as average as average can be. Akari takes great pleasure in singing, and is always ready to belt out a song. She is a huge extrovert. Tachibana Chiharu Contrasting Akari's outgoing personality, Chiharu is quiet, shy and not as easily embarrassed than her friend Akari. She takes pride in her guitar, and is there whenever Akari or her other fellow classmates are up for a duet. She is extremely math-savvy, aceing each test and quiz as the A+ pile gets higher and higher. She is also a victim of the Idolettes' bullying. Idolettes The Idolettes are the enemy band of Project Producer, snootily forcing trends and selfishly bullying those who disagree with them. A large majority of the school has a deep hate for these idiots. Fukui Robyn Infamous for making the whole school become Justin Bieber lovers, Robyn is the snooty twin of Ashley. Her real name is Emi, but she and her sister adopted English names due to her distaste for J-Pop and her love for American "Swagz". Like her sister, Robyn is your stereotypical Justin Bieber obsessed teenager who calls her outage of mascara "The World's Darkest Age". Fukui Ashley Reigning as Utane Academy's popularity(and drama) queens, Ashley is the twin sister of Robyn. Ashley is drowned in the deadly sin of Vanity(Evillious! Yay!) as she cannot go five minutes without checking her eyeshadow. Due to her love of American "Swagz", Ashley abandoned her real name, Kiyomi. Not unlike Robyn, Ashley is obsessed with her image, labelling some runaway mascara as "The Scar of the World". Supporting Characters Master Principal(Principal-Sama) Master Principal is the most strict principal any academy has ever had. He refuses a single rule to be broken, and always has his trusty ruler of threats ready when he inspects the halls. Staff and student alike fear him. NOTE: Principals are typically called "Kouchou". Students and teachers use the suffix -sama because they are much too scared of punishment to use the regular term for principals. Category:Fan Anime Category:Techieberry38